


Everyone Started Out A Little Insane

by Hazeldis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange: Before The Storm
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, Heavy topics, I'll add more tags later since i've done this like 8 times, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, trigger warning, we're all punks here idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazeldis/pseuds/Hazeldis
Summary: "Alfred Hitchcock famously called film, 'little pieces of time' but he could be talking about photography-" Jefferson shrugged slightly, swinging his arms to the side of the table as he lectured. "-as he most likely was."Quinn's eyes glazed over as she stared into the distance. Her first day at Blackwell. Her first day in Arcadia Bay. She felt the slight hum lower in her chest, like her lungs were filling. Anxiety attacks weren't uncommon for Quinn, worse when she'd been skipping her medication."Diane Arbus" A confident voice cut through the fuzz of her brain, if just for a second. "There you go, Victoria! Why Arbus?" The voices fade to mumbling rapidly as she loses focus.Someone clicks their fingers in front of her face and she jolts up, looking at the culprit. He had a short beard, reasonably tall and semi formally dressed. His face was fixed with a slight frown though, as he levelled his gaze through his hipster spectacles onto Quinn's light blue eyes.Well, Fuck.
Relationships: Chloe Price/OC, Max Caulfield/OC, Rachel Amber/OC, Victoria Chase/OC
Kudos: 5





	Everyone Started Out A Little Insane

Quinn Hall's eyes fluttered open in the passenger seat as the old, dark green Chevy trundled into the parking lot, just outside Blackwell Academy. They ( _Quinn and her dad_ ) arrived just as the school day had finished. Quinn was transferring in part way through the school year.

She stretched and hopped out as her dad left the other side, heading to the back to retrieve her luggage.

Quinn Hall was a reasonably tall girl, 5'8, with long snow white hair and extremely pale skin. She was wearing her usual body armour; a long black tank top with a faded white pentagram print, a slightly oversized military jacket with the sleeves rolled up, some heavy black combat boots which made her seem at least 5'10, a pair of ripped skinny black jeans and a grey beanie on her head. _She was also dreading Blackwell Academy._

"Hey, Elsa!" Quinn rolled her eyes as her dad chucked over a large gym bag, quickly covering her expression of dread. She'd gone past the point of stopping her dad using the endless nicknames. It wasn't possible.

Quinn pretends to pout. "I swear, you enjoyed those movies more than I did!"

As the people begin coming out of the main campus building, the new arrival of her dad's Chevy attracting attention. She hears someone wolf whistle, and glances around the parking lot before locating the source of the noise.

There. Leaning against some fancy sports car she hasn't the foggiest idea the name of. A slightly scrawny, twitchy looking boy wearing a bomber jacket, laughing. As Quinn locks eyes with him the laughing cuts off and he fixes his gaze glaring at her. It's quite intimidating when he gets up, apparently to come over but a hand stops him, coming out the sports car. A medium height, richly dressed girl with short blonde hair comes out, still holding the arm in front of the boy. She glances over as Quinn averts her gaze, flushing slightly.

**That was intense. She just had to remember to breathe properly. As long as she did that, she'd be fine.**

Almost jumping out of her skin as someone taps her on the shoulder, Quinn turns in one fluid movement. A smallish girl with blonde hair tied up in a bun and a silver cross necklace gives her an uncertain smile.

"Hi." The girl holds out a hand. "Kate Marsh. Thought you could use some help with your luggage?"

"Quinn Hall. I'm in 228. And yeah, that'd be appreciated!" She flashes Kate a smile, and frees a hand from under a box she grabbed to shake her hand.

They grab some boxes, and a couple shoulder bags then begin to walk up the steps towards the dorms. Kate keeps on giving her slightly uncertain, confused looks. It wasn't uncommon with people when she wore this sorta get up. 

* * *

Quinn drops down a couple boxes next to her bed after she's stepped through the door, slinging her shoulder bad onto the bed. "Thanks, Kate! It's nice to meet you, I'd have taken much longer if you hadn't helped." She gives her a small smile.

"Uhm- If it's private there's no need to tell me but what made you have to transfer so far into the school year?"

This was one question Quinn really wanted to avoid. For a brief second her visage cracks, and Kate takes a step forward.

". . Family problems. Nice meeting you Kate."

Kate takes that as a message that the conversation is over and begins to walk out the room, before turning back at the doorway. "Uh- I sometimes do small tea parties. . . It's just me and one other person right now, but if you felt like it you could come along some time?" Kate mumbled vacantly. 

Quinn gives Kate a small smile, something of her more confidant personality springing back up as she whispers with a chuckle "I might take you up on that Kate. See you later."

* * *

There's a couple Kathunks as Quinn staples some choice posters against the wall, all depicting either some rock-star girl with crazily dyed hair or some form of interpretive art. She tosses a black blanket onto her bed and steps back, admiring her handiwork. It certainly felt more like her place now. She lifts her guitar from beside the sofa, and gives it an experimental strum. She hadn't played in quite a while, not since- Probably best not to think about that now.

Three short, sharp knocks at her door causes her to set down the guitar and walk over to it. It's not like she was going to play anything, anyway.

With a heavy sigh, she unlocks the door and begins opening it hearing a slight grumble about being kept too long on the other side. Quinn blinks in surprise and her heart jumps out her chest as she locks eyes with one short haired, blonde rich girl with the most intensive glare she'd ever seen.

"About fucking time!" She spat heatedly. Her voice was rich, like velvet and briefly took her breath away.

The girl pushes her back into her room before Quinn manages to formulate a response and closes the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically me trying to practice writing through fan fictions because I love Life is Strange.
> 
> (also chapter titles are awful and me thinking on the fly)
> 
> (a l s o first fanfiction woah woah)


End file.
